NiisanOnegai motto wa idamu
by suger-snake
Summary: Sasuke gets a kiss and has a bit of a problem with it[Itasasu]


Niisan...Onegai motto wa idamu...

Gomen if there are a lot of errors this hasn't been betad yet so its still in the works

That day all Sasuke had done was walk in to the kitchen and saw Itachi there but never expected to get a kiss from him. A first kiss of all things, and from his brother.

Sasuke got up that night being awoken by …. "Inappropriate dreams" about what … well you know it could have had to do with a certain kiss. He tripped out of bed and wined as he got up and slid the door open and walked down the hall way. Sasuke was about 16 and the right age to start feeling this kind of thing and dreaming in these ways about people.

Itachi was sleeping in his bed when he was surd from his sleep by Sasukes opening and closing of the door " Aniki " Sauske said with a voice that sounded terrified to be there. Itachi turned a bit in his bed and turned his head up to look at Sasuke " Yes Sasuke? " he said almost in an irritated voice. Sasuke stepped up to the side of the bed looking down at Itachi and blushing " Why… why did you … kiss me?"

Itachi rose fro his place on the bed and looked up at him and spoke '" because I wanted to " he said calmly looking over Sasuke small body. It was flawless and beautiful to him and he was sure to Sasuke to, even if Sasuke don't really care if it was beautiful or not. Sasuke hung his head and blushed "Ah …Niisan...Onegai motto wa idamu..." Sasukes eyes widened. he couldn't not believe what he had just told his brother to do , quickly he turned on his heal broke for the door but before her could take a step he was grabbed by the arms and stopped " Hai "Itachi said pulling Sasuke down and kissing him forcefully

It wasn't rough nor was it soft nor enough to scare Sasuke it was just enough to seduce him for the minute. There tongues entwined in Sasukes mouth making him whimper a bit but he also let out a soft purr of affection at Itachi and groaned. His eyes where shut tight so that he wouldn't know what was coming from Itachi. Sasukes chin quivered and he moved his arms up around Itachi neck pulling him down and forcing his tongue agents Itachis trying to take him over but with no use when Itachi grabbed him by the hips, pulling out of the kiss and dragging Sasuke on to the bed.

Itachis pulled Sasukes head out of his lap and placed it on a pillow next to them " shh otouto don't be scared " he said leaning down and licking his neck and ear. This mad Sasuke cringe and blush franticly, his arms quickly finding his brothers shoulders and griping them. Itachi devoured his neck tenderly and smiled after leaving hickys all up and down his small neck. Sasuke moaned and bucked his hips up in to the air and came in contact with Itachi outer thigh that was positioned next to him. Itachi smiled, leaning up her whispered in his brother's ear. Something that made him blushed madly, something inappropriate, yet appropriate for the position they where in at the moment. Something pertaining to the large lump in Sasuke pants. Sasuke groaned feeling Itachi bite his ear after whispering in it. Itachi bit his ear and sucked on it making hot sucking noises and moans in his ear.

Sasuke groaned and let his arms fall back on to the bed as Itachi climb up on top of him and startles his hips feeling Sasuke member press agents his inner thigh. Itachi rubbed down agents him and smile kissing his way down Sasuke neck as his hands moving slowly up his shirt heading up for his nipples " aww they are hard " he said as he touched them " have they been that way since you came in here "

Sasuke blushed and whimpered the word yes to him and rocked his hips up at his Aniki hips. " Aniki do it please " he begged getting more and more turned on from the thought in his head. " Hai " Itachi said and pulled Sasuke shirt off of him and smirked leaning down and biting on to his nipples. Sasuke cried out and bucked his hips up in to his Anikis rear and moans. " are you that much on edge Sasuke " he asked and thirsted down agenst Sasukes thrusts up, smirking when he was rewarded by a thoroughly moan from Sasuke. Sasuke reached up and griped Itachi shirt ' Take it off " he said with a desperate look on his sweet face that Itachi could not resist. Itachi say up and lifted his arms as a signal for Sasuke to push it up and off over Itachi head so they where now both with out shirts.

Sasuke sat up pressed his chest up agesnt Itachis and smiled leaning in and kissing him " do me Aniki " he said and warped his arms tightly around his neck and started to kiss it.

Itachi held Sasuke up and scooted him back agesnt the wall next to the head of his bed. Sasuke laid there and smiled as he watched Itachi lean down and undid his pants quickly. Sasuke blushed when he saw his member spring up out of his pants and was grabbed by Itachis long slender hands. " …. Im sorry " he said as he felt more aroused and whimpered feeling his member twitch. Itachi smirked and looked at it " its ok I know how much … you … heh want this " he said slyly leaning over Sasuke and grabbing a tube off the bed side table. Sasuke looked over at his hand and blushed when he realized Itachi had grabbed a thing of lube. They where really going to do this, Sasuke was thinking in his mind and blushed. Only in his dreams did he thing Itachi would do this, but then again his dreams where what got him in to this in the first place. Itachi smirked and slipped Sasukes pants and boxers off. "lift your rear otouto " he said slipping his hands under his hips and slipped Sasukes ass up in to his lap , he squeezed the lube on to his fingers and rubbed it in to the puckered skin of his ass and smirked as she slipped a finger in. " ahh Aniki " Sasuke cried out as he felt the finger invade him. Itachi leaned down and licked Sasukes member tenderly and sucked it deep in to his mouth with incredible suction.

Sasuke entwined his hands in Itachi hair and cried out closing his eyes and blushing immensely ' god Aniki s…sa ahh god more" he bed feeling the same pleasure her thought he would have in his dreams.

Itachi tasted Sasuke and blushed pulling away " mm otouto is testy." He said and sat back up but not leaving Sasuke member alone. He rubbed Sasukes shaft and all the wile he pulled his own up and lubed it with what was left on his fingers. Sasuke groaned and blushed as he watched Itachi rubbed his own member along with his own getting it lubed up.

Itachi let go of his member and pushed his own down to Sasukes entrance and smiled leaning closely to his otouto and pushing in a bit " Brace you self Otouto ' he said griping Sasuke hips and pushing his member slowly inside of him. Sasuke cried out and bit his lip " ah .. wait its…" . Itachi quickly shushed him and kissed his neck whispering in his ear " " don't worry this is my special lube so you wont feel any pain " he said and pushed in farter. Sasuke bit down on his lip and screamed out ' ahh its splitting me I can .. ahhh feel it " Itachi comforted him by caressing his cheek and shushing him once again

Sasuke was soon over come with extreme heat and cried out his Anikis name. Itachi pushed in and pulled out shoving in to his as faster and harder moaning and groaning as he did and as the aphrodisiac on his lube was working wonder on him as well as Sasuke. Sasuke bit his lip and groaned loudly " Oh good … Aniki DEEPER AAHHHH" Itachi leaned down and kissed Sasuke deeply moaning in to his mouth as he felt more and more around by his brother. Itachi blushed and leaned closer to Sasuke and warping his arms around his hips thrusting deep inside of him and angling his up in to Sasukes g-spot and moaned louder . Sasuke pushed agenst Itachi trying to get his breath but finding it hard with the kiss. He pushed Itachi away gasping his name and panting in hot pleasure. " Aniki its so hot I'm … ah I'm going to …. I'm dieing " Itachi went faster and snapped his hips in to Sasukes thrusting his cock deep inside of him, and all that could be hurd was there moans and cries and the loud slapping of there sweat covered flesh.

Sasuke cried out and started to twitch in his brother arms slamming his eyes shut he cam and hard. It covered his chest and belly and even ended up in his hair, but that wasn't all it had been so great that Sasuke ass was clenching Itachis cock as it slid in deep and pulled out faster .

Itachi griped Sasuke hips and went faster " ah .. I'm .. I'm Cuming … I'm Cuming inside of you " He cried out and snapped his hips in to Sasuke and came deep inside of him. Sasuke bit his lip and felt Itachi fill his ass and moaned when it gushed out of him around Itachis cock.

Sasuke and Itachi panted and collapsed in each others arms moaning from the after shock. Sasuke gazed in to Itachis eyes and blushed " Aniki … you … in side of me … I…. " He leaned in and kissed Itachi chest to tired to even talk and nuzzled in to Itachi chest passed out, ready to dream and walk up in Itachi arms the next day.

Niisan...Onegai motto wa idamu...: means "brother … please make love to me…."


End file.
